


Into This Wild Abyss

by SSDSnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Dominant!Severus, Dry Penetration, Fear of Death, Loneliness, M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, Secretly in love with someone, Top!Severus, Virgin!Harry, depressed!harry, unsure of their reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 15:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSDSnape/pseuds/SSDSnape
Summary: Harry is depressed and standing alone on the edge of the void. Having fallen into the Abyss, it takes someone whom Harry secretly loves to get him out of it.





	Into This Wild Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> Based on my own depressed moments and thoughts of loneliness in the Abyss of despair and paranoia.

Harry traveled aimlessly along a corridor, not really seeing where his feet were taking him. He was in deep thought, life was good now he supposed for everyone, ever since he defeated Voldemort two years ago. Everyone was happy and immediately getting engaged, or simply renewing old relationships. Everyone except himself. Harry had been fighting depression for a long time, and once again the dark abyss had taken hold. Every time he lay in bed at night was the worst of it. Lying in a bed big enough for two, wishing he wasn't alone in it, wishing that the depression would leave him alone, so he could get some much needed sleep! 

Harry had become the Defence Professor as soon as he left Hogwarts, and returned to take the post a few months later, now that the curse had lifted as soon as Voldemort had died. Ever since he had joined the staff he slowly began to sink into the abyss. Black circles began to appear around his eyes, his green eyes themselves no longer held their usual lively sparkle - they were dull and tired.  
He so wanted a life partner! Just like everyone else! All his friends had gotten engaged, but he hadn't. He was alone in the world and that scared him. Being alone for the rest of his life... dying alone. Harry couldn't stand it. He taught classes still, but with barely any of the cheerful vigour he used to have, now teaching had become morose and just as depressing as his life had seemed to become. 

As he continued walking along the corridors Harry didn't notice (lost in his dreary thoughts) that he was being followed, and had been closely watched ever since the dark circles had first begun to appear on his face.  
Severus Snape who had survived the war, after having spent several months in Poppy's tender care in the Hogwarts Infirmary continued to keep his dark onyx gaze upon the young man, knowing full well what Harry Potter was battling this time as he himself had been there too.  
Severus knew the signs, but was not sure if Harry Potter would accept his old Potions Master's help. So, keeping to the shadows, Severus continued to follow Harry Potter just to make sure the young man didn't do anything foolish. 

Harry climbed up a spiral staircase and eventually came out on to the Astronomy Tower parapet. He blinked and stood there against the turret, looking down and staring into the dark abyss below, not really thinking of anything until a passage he had once read in a book he had liked came to the forefront of his troubled mind: 

_..Into this wild Abyss_  
_The womb of Nature, and perhaps her grave--_  
_Of neither sea, nor shore, nor air, nor fire,_  
_But all these in their pregnant causes mixed_  
_Confusedly, and which thus must ever fight,_  
_Unless the Almighty Maker them ordain His dark materials to create more worlds,--_  
_Into this wild Abyss the wary Fiend Stood on the brink of Hell and looked a while,_  
_Pondering his voyage; for no narrow frith He had to cross..._

As Harry stared down at the ground he couldn't see because of the midnight sky bathing it in inky blackness, all he could visualise was what the paragraph from the book had just played in front of him. A grave cracking open to become a void, the fiery pits of Hell making their presence known, the Abyss becoming larger as it ascended upwards towards its waiting traveler. Harry being the wary fiend, pondering his voyage as he stared down from where he stood, on the brink of Hell...

 

 **\- Into This Wild Abyss -**

 

Severus followed the listless figure of the Defence Professor up the Astronomy tower staircase and, keeping to the shadows of the parapet, he stood and watched the still thin figure standing against the turret, looking down on to the dark grounds below. He wasn't sure if he should intervene or not. If he did, he could spook Harry so much that the young man stumbled and fell over the edge. Or if he did step out and up to Harry...? What could he do? 

Hand in his pocket, gripping his wand just in case, Severus made his slow way up behind the still figure.  
Harry Potter could feel the cold clammy hands of despair and paranoia reaching for him, as the jaws of Hell continued to rise up towards him. He wanted to shout. To deny the Abyss another soul. He wanted to cry but found he couldn't. There was nothing for him here. The one person he so wanted a life with wouldn't want anything to do with him.  
"Stop!" He whispered loudly, hoping it would stop the Abyss from ascending further towards him, and, unknowingly halting Severus Snape who was within arms reach of him behind Harry. "I'm coming."  
Harry shifted and began to climb the turret. 

Wide eyed, Severus quickly grabbed hold of the young man and yanked him back and away from the edge.  
"NO!" Harry yelled. "NO! I can't stay here! The Abyss calls!"  
"No, Potter." Came a voice he knew so well, but said without the usual hostility. It was soft and gentle. "It's not your time yet, Harry."  
Harry shook his head, blinked and looked around. He was standing on the parapet of the Astronomy tower, with his back firmly against a warm body, wrapped securely by firm arms covered in black fabric. The soft smells of Potions ingredients filled his senses.  
Harry turned his head and looked up into the onyx eyes of Severus Snape.  
"Come on, Harry, come back down to your rooms." Severus went on softly. "I want to talk to you." 

 

 **\- Into The Wild Abyss -**

 

Once they were back in Harry's rooms, Severus deposited his young colleague down on to the sofa and looked about the room. It was clean and tidy which surprised Severus greatly. When he had been in depression himself, his rooms had been a tip due to not wanting to tidy. Harry Potter however seemed to tidy after himself, even if he didn't feel like doing so. Sitting in the armchair opposite to Harry, who was slouched on the sofa, Severus surveyed the young man. The black circles around Harry's eyes were almost an exact match for the young man's raven hair, which was limp and glossy with grease; as though he hadn't washed it in a very long time, and judging by the state of Harry's severely thin framed appearance Severus was pretty sure Harry hadn't eaten or bathed in quite a while. 

The silence was becoming eerie to Harry, whom had kept his gaze on the floor, not really seeing Severus at all. The feeling of that clamminess was beginning to come back, and he didn't know how to make it stop! Suddenly a throat cleared and the sound was enough for Harry to snap his head up and realise that he wasn't alone. That Severus was still there, sitting directly opposite him.  
"How long have you been feeling depressed, Harry?"  
Harry simply stared at Severus Snape, not sure whether he was real or a figment of his imagination. Something must have shown on his face, as Severus stood up, came over and sat down next to him. Unsure, Harry raised his right hand and grabbed Severus' left arm. His eyes went wide. Severus Snape was real alright. 

Harry blinked and looked up at Severus whom was looking at him with a slightly amused look on his face.  
"I-I don't know." Harry replied softly.  
Severus nodded. He knew from experience that when you sunk into depression you loose track of time, as your mind is constantly repeating the same depressive track on a continuous loop.  
"Why are you depressed?"  
Harry shook his head, but didn't vocalise his answer.  
"Loneliness." Severus went on, keeping his eyes on Harry's reaction. He certainly got one. The young man next to him flinched and sniffled softly. 

"You fear being alone. At night when you get ready for bed, you still your movements and stare at the empty bed, wishing you were sharing it with someone you love." Severus said, keeping his voice soft. "When you get in under the covers and lie there you can't sleep or relax, as your mind in running that continuous loop naggingly of you alone there in the bed, imagining someone there lying next to you or behind you holding you close. You also fear being alone and loveless for the rest of your life, not wanting to die alone and friendless in bed... You're not the only one, Harry who has been there. Fallen off the void, and journeyed through John Milton's Dark Abyss wondering if you'll come out on the other side." 

Harry sniffled again and whimpered, as he drew his knees up in a protective position, wrapping his thin arms around his legs and buried his head in his knees. He felt Severus wrap his left arm around his back and brought him into his dark clad side and hugged him. That was what finally broke Harry and he cried, uncurling himself from his legs, turning and wrapped his own thin arms around Severus Snape's body. Harry buried his head into his old Potions Master's shoulder and wept.  
"I myself have been there, Harry." Severus went on, as he wrapped his right arm around the younger man and simply held him close. "You will get better. It takes time and talking about it helps, but you will get out of the Abyss." 

"But what about the..."  
"Loneliness?" Severus asked.  
Harry nodded.  
Severus sat there and looked into Harry Potter's teary green eyes. He could see that Harry liked someone, although he couldn't see who that person was, but he could also see that Harry feared rejection from that person. Why?  
"You love someone, Harry?"  
Harry looked up at Severus with wide eyes, yet nodded.  
"And you fear being rejected?"  
Another nod.  
"Why?"  
"That person might see my love as 'infatuation' rather than what it actually is that I feel for that person." Harry replied miserably, finally looking away from Severus' face.  
"Well, you won't know until you tell that person." 

"I can't." Harry went, as he snuggled his head back on to Severus' shoulder. "He'd kill me."  
Severus chuckled softly. He'd worked it out, all those subtle, flirtive glances Harry had shown when he'd first returned to Hogwarts.  
Harry himself sat up and stared at Severus with a scathing look.  
"I'm glad my problems give you pleasure." Harry replied deadpanned. He moved to get up, but was stopped by Severus pulling him back.  
"I'm sorry, Harry." He said. "However, I was not laughing at you, but rather at something I had completely missed. Until now." 

"Oh?"  
"Mm-hm. I think you'll find that you won't be rejected if you told this person how you feel. He wouldn't even consider killing you."  
"Wh--" Harry faltered, still looking wide-eyed at Severus. "H-how c-can y-you be s-so s-sure?"  
In answer, Severus took hold of Harry's chin softly, leant forwards slightly and kissed him.  
Harry whimpered and moaned into the kiss, before pulling back and staring at the man he loved and had done for so long.  
"Harry?" Severus asked.  
"You like me too?"  
"Wasn't my kiss enough proof?" A small smile appeared on the Potions Master's lips.  
"Are you sure you won't kill me?"  
Severus raised a brow and stared at Harry, before he threw his head back and laughed. Harry stared, he'd never heard Severus Snape laugh before. 

"Maybe kill you with pleasure, Harry." Severus replied, he voiced with a husky purr, his onyx eyes taking on a darker tone as he watched Harry shudder at the sound. "But not yet. You're not ready for sex yet, Harry. But you will be once you're feeling better about yourself."  
"Is that a promise?"  
"Yes."  
Harry smiled a smile that lit up his face. Just for those few seconds Severus saw the once cheerful and carefree young man, Harry usually was shine through.  
For the rest of the night they talked, well, Harry did most of the talking, Severus simply sat next to him and listened. An hour before dawn Harry asked Severus to join him in his bed, not for sex but to simply sleep. Severus knew that Harry didn't like sleeping on his own, and nodded. 

Together they stood up and made their way into Harry's bedroom, they undressed and severus in his boxers took up the right hand side covers and got in. Harry followed, he stripped off his clothes blushing like the virgin he was and when he was standing in just his briefs, he too took up the covers and climbed in.  
After a few moments of figdeting, Severus sighed and chuckled softly, before he wrapped his arms gently around Harry's waist and pulled him flush against his own.  
"Sleep, Harry."  
"It's a good job it's Saturday today." Harry mumbled, as he felt his mind clear of the nagging loneliness and feel his body relax in Severus' gentle touch.  
"Isn't it just." Severus mumbled, nuzzling Harry's hair.  
Soon both were asleep. 

 

 **\- Into This Wild Abyss -**

 

Later Saturday morning Harry woke up to the feel of Severus spooned up behind him, he stretched and his eyes snapped open. He could feel nestled up against his arse Severus' rock hard cock, Harry shuddered and groaned as he wiggled his hips. Pushing himself back against Severus' hefty sized shaft. Harry's own cock was achingly hard and straining in its confines. He began moaning as all the dirty thoughts he'd had over the years built up and drowned the forefront of his waking mind. He quite forgot himself as he began thrusting his hips none to gently into Severus' hard cock. Harry moaned and mewled, whimpered and groaned as he tried to get off. He gasped loudly when he heard a low growl from somewhere close by and felt pressure close around his confined cock in a firm grip. 

"SEVERUS!" Harry cried out as he came hard, soaking his underwear.  
He panted and blinked. As the fog cleared of his built up thoughts of sex vanished, Harry flung back the covers and found a hand gripping his softening cock, through the front of his briefs. Harry blinked again and shifted forwards slightly before rolling over on to his back. Looking up, he found Severus looking down at him, the man's dark eyes glittering with desire.  
"...!" Harry said, blushing heavily.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that." Severus replied with a smirk, as he finally let go of Harry's cum soaked underwear and rubbed the younger man's naked chest with it, leaving sticky glistening trails on the pale skin.  
"M-Morning." Harry mumbled, still blushing.  
"A _very_ good morning." Severus replied, before getting up and headed into Harry's shower, while Harry himself just lay there on his bed, a smile playing on his lips. His soaked underwear and cum covered cock and balls forgotten for the moment. 

That afternoon, when Severus tried to get Harry to eat a bit of lunch, Harry explained to the man that he couldn't eat anything because anything he did eat tasted like ash. He drank a lot of fluids, but that was it. Even the smell of food was off putting. Severus suggested that Harry tries eating a simple cracker (ones used for cheese) on its own, as they didn't taste of anything. Wanting to get well again and not to displease Severus, Harry summoned a packet of plain crackers, opened them, took one out and began to nibble on it. Severus was right, they didn't really taste of anything. For the next three days all Harry ate was plain crackers. By the end of the week, Harry had started to eat proper food once again, only in small proportions.  
Two more weeks went by and Severus saw the immanent change in his young friend, the heavy black circles surrounding Harry's eyes had faded some and he looked slightly more healthier than in the last four weeks. Severus was proud. 

Four weeks had gone by and Severus had practically moved into Harry's rooms, of which Harry was thrilled about. He no-longer felt alone. Together the two men took this new relationship of theirs slow, kissing every morning after waking up together, and Harry wiggling his bum against Severus' morning erection every time. Harry couldn't wait for Severus to actually fuck him!  
Harry also liked the fact that he no-longer was alone in his bed at night, he now shared with Severus. He found that the Potions Master was a comfy guy to sleep next to.  
At night, they would undress and get into bed and cuddle up, with Severus spooned up behind Harry. Soon Harry's dark thoughts of the Abyss ebbed away into the farthest depths of the back of his mind, where, with Severus' help using Legilimency Harry was able to lock the Abyss and the depression away in a heavily fortified chest. Guarded by Prongs. 

 

 **\- Into This Wild Abyss -**

 

Another month had passed and Harry felt himself at ease with himself once again, talking with his boyfriend ('partner' as Severus proffered to be labelled as) had helped a great deal, Harry was back to his usual cheerful self when teaching class and about Hogwarts. He was eating three square meals a day in the Great Hall, and Severus wasn't the only one who was pleased to see their colleague back to full health. Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts was pleased too. She had been there herself, along with Albus Dumbledore when Severus himself had fallen over the edge into the void. She was glad that Harry had allowed Severus to help him, remembering that the Potions Master never asked for help when he was going through it. 

That evening Harry lay down on his bed after Severus had stripped him of his clothes, staring up at his dark-eyed boyfriend, as Severus stared down at him. A few moments went by before the man growled, banished his own clothes and pounced.  
Harry gasped as he felt Severus' large, thick cock grind against his own. He wasn't as big as Severus, and he didn't care either. He was average and was happy. It also meant that he could worship Sev's cock with all the attention it thoroughly deserved. He enjoyed giving Sev a blowjob the other day when they'd shared the shower - he couldn't take all of Sev yet down his throat, but that's what practice was for. And practice he did, much to Severus' immense pleasure.  
A few days ago when Harry had asked Severus if he ever had any fantasies of what he'd like to do in the bedroom, Severus had given his trademark smirk and chuckled before replying. Yes he did have a few good ideas with how to keep a sex-life going and keep it interesting, and then asked Harry what he liked to do in bed. 

Harry had replied that as he was a virgin (Severus wasn't really surprised) he wasn't sure, but that hadn't stopped the fantasies he had had. Severus asked about them. Blushing, Harry stuttered out that he'd like to be dominated a bit. He liked when Severus dominated in teaching Potions, and thought how that would work in a bedroom setting. Harry knew by some unknown reasoning that he was a Bottom in the bedroom, and also somehow he knew that Severus wasn't anything but a Top when it came to sex.  
"Are you ready, Mr Potter?" Severus purred, as he ground down his cock on to Harry's again.  
"Y-Yes, sir." Harry replied whimpering.  
Severus straddled his partner's thighs, bent down and kissed Harry soundly, bruising the younger man's lips before trailing kisses, licks and nips down Harry's chin, neck, torso, round each of his nipples - where he nibbled on the buds to make them hard. Harry gasped and moaned, the sensations making his toes curl. 

Before Severus shuffled his body lower, still trailing his lips and tongue down Harry's chest and stomach, round and in his naval and further down. Severus then spread Harry's smooth, hairless legs wide apart, exposing his hairless, pink and tightly furled rosebud pucker.  
Harry felt exposed and blushed as he looked up into Severus' ever darkening gaze.  
Severus, pinning back his young man's legs, bending Harry in half, he smirked and dived forwards, attaching his mouth to Harry's hole and attacking it with his tongue vigorously. Harry himself cried out at the feeling of being kissed there! It was wonderful! Even his cock agreed, as it gave an excited twitch and throbbed with neglected need. 

"...!" Harry gasped.  
Severus gave one last sinful lick to the now spit-soaked furled hole and sat up.  
"What was that?"  
"Please! Fuck me already, Sev!" Harry whimpered wantonly.  
Smirking again, Severus shuffled forwards on his knees and guided his cock to rest against Harry's quivering hole.  
He quickly cast a lubrication charm before slowly pushing into Harry's exquisite tight heat.  
Harry gasped and clenched making his arse muscles tighten further as Severus slid forwards a bit more, pushing past the boy's tight ring of muscles, as he told Harry to relax and breathe. Doing as he was told, Harry relaxed and breathed as Severus slid into him deeper.  
"Touch your cock, Harry. It'll help you relax that bit more."  
Whimpering, Harry did just that, his fisted his cock and jerked it up and down, moaning at the pleasure combined with Severus filling him. Soon he felt Severus' heavy bollocks seated against his arse crack. He mewled. 

Severus pulled back slightly and then thrust slowly forward, making Harry shriek as he felt Sev hit something deep inside him.  
"S-Sev! D-Do t-that a-again!" Harry groaned, letting his hand that had been wrapped around his leaking cock fall back on to the bed, where he gripped the sheets tightly.  
"What? This?" Severus asked, as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, again slowly and again nailing the nerve bundle and making Harry scream.  
"FUCK! YES!"  
Chuckling, Severus quickly began to fuck just a fraction faster than he had been, but it was pretty soon that Harry didn't want the slow and sensual kind of love making, but the harsh and fast kind. After Harry cried out, demanding that he forget the 'Go Slow Route' Severus began fucking Harry in earnest, with wild and powerful thrusts. 

Harry liked this dominating Severus Snape and felt he could get used to him being this way rather quickly. His eyes rolled in his head, as Severus pounded away into him hard and fast, nailing that wondrous creation deep inside him on every harsh inward thrust.  
His cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum and throbbed and pulsed as Severus held true and pummelled his prostrate hard. He could feel the growing tumult building, it first started somewhere low in his belly, before gradually moving downward. Then Harry felt his balls shift and ache with heaviness before they began to draw upward and tighten.  
"SEVERUS! I-I C-CAN'T...!" Harry wailed. "I NEED TO CUM, SIR!"  
All he got in reply was a deep guttural growl and a few more harder thrusts and he was seeing stars.  
"SEVERUS!" Harry screamed, as he came hard all over himself without his cock being touched.  
Feeling Harry's wonderful tight arse muscles clamp down around his impaling girth, Severus growled and came hard himself, riding out in orgasm as he continued to thrust deeply into his young man, filling him full. 

Feeling himself begin to soften, Severus pulled out of the whimpering boy and lay down, cuddled up next to Harry. Harry mewled at the loss of feeling empty now that Severus had pulled out, to him it felt right that Severus should still be buried deep inside him. He smiled as he rolled over and cuddled into his boyfriend's arms, kissing his man softly, mewling as he felt Sev's cum begin to leak out of his gaping hole.  
After a while they cleaned up and showered before heading back to bed to sleep. 

 

 **\- Into This Wild Abyss -**

 

The next morning when Harry woke up and sat up, he gasped loudly. His hole ached something fierce! But all Harry could do was simply smile at the memory of last night. He stood up and with slightly bandy legs went to the loo.  
Once dressed Harry walked out of the bedroom and joined Severus at the table for breakfast, Severus noticed his partner's gait as he stepped into the room and smirked, at Harry's smile. Harry took the seat opposite his boyfriend and sat down, groaning loudly at the aching feeling in his arse - it made his cock twitch. 

Severus' smirk vanished and instead concern showed in its place.  
"I have some salve that will ease the ache." He said, then doubting himself he added. "I knew I shouldn't have fucked you so hard and rough last night, not when it was your first time as well."  
"Severus, don't. I wanted it hard and rough." Harry said with a small smile. "I liked you hitting that nerve bundle inside me. It felt too good a feeling to go slow and gentle. And anyway, I could get used to this achey feeling. It makes me feel well and truly fucked."  
Severus' concern disappeared and he chuckled softly, as he watched Harry take in the room.  
"Sev, we should christen these rooms, now that the bed and bathroom were yesterday. What do you think?" 

"I think that can be arranged."  
"I liked the way you dominated me last night. It made me feel wanted and loved. Could you continue to do so please? Even when we're not having sex?" Harry asked, slightly nervous.  
"I noticed while in the throws of passion last night that you slipped from shouting 'Sev' to 'Sir'. And looking at how you've been since getting over your depression, I think you need to be in a relationship like that, Harry. Where you can hand over all control to your partner. To me. So yes we can have the Dom/Sub Play Lifestyle.  
Harry stood up, leant across the table and kissed Severus hard before pulling back. 

"Thank you." He said with a smile, his green eyes sparking with love. "I love you."  
Severus smiled himself.  
"I love you too, Harry Potter."  
Then with a quick flick of his wand the table cleared of breakfast things, Severus hauled Harry over it and laid his boy down on his back across it, before yanking down Harry's trousers and swallowing his boy's hard cock down his throat in one. Harry wailed and tried to buck his hips, however Severus grabbed the left in a firm grip keeping them pinned to the table. While with his right hand, he began to fondle the boy's smooth bollocks, squeezing and needing them roughly eliciting delicious needy and wanton sounds from Harry. It wasn't long before Harry came hard with a shout and Severus swallowed all of his boy's tasty load.  
Life was good. 

~Fin


End file.
